Remote
by Elsanna Potato Corner
Summary: Anna reached under the couch trying to find the remote. [Elsanna, mAU, incest, NSFW]


**Remote**

 **Prompt:** Anna reached under the couch trying to find the remote.

* * *

Anna grunted and stretched farther under the couch, trying to find the remote. She bit her lip and groaned, "Fuck, why does this always happen?"

It was too dark for her to see anything so she was left blindly floundering around for the elusive object that for some reason always seemed to slip out of her grasp. It was as if the damn remote was lathered in butter or something because it always ended up flying from her hands, even when she wasn't flailing her arms around. And how it always managed to end up under the couch was beyond her.

Her fingers caressed dust bunnies and- Ew… was that an old, smelly sock?- numerous other foreign materials she was unable to identify as she felt around for the remote that was seemingly lost in the abyss.

Determined to find it, Anna tried to squeeze herself under the available space the couch left between the floor, emitting more grunts and groans and adding a string of colorful curses, her butt swaying this way and that way as she squirmed like a worm trying to burrow into mud.

"Anna? Are you still up?"

Oops. Footsteps slowly walked down the stairs, but Anna paid no mind to it. Her arm was stretched to the limit, trying to grab the stupid thing, but failing to. "S-Sorry, sis, just… trying to… ugh, can't grab…"

Elsa yawned, covering her mouth like a real lady. Her eyes, unfortunately, were glued to the wiggling bottom of Anna, her shirt slowly drifting up from her waist to her stomach. Ah, how awkward for Elsa. She always had these feelings, fluttering—it was scary and especially, disgusting—in her heart to the bottom pit of her stomach. It was awful, really. It may seem cute, but for Elsa to have such feelings toward her little sister? Oh, it was disgusting! However, Elsa was always able to cover up any blushes and stuttering she had when she was with the redhead.

With practice, Elsa was able to become a normal older sister to Anna.

And now it seemed she was being tested...

The blonde stared at the girl's bottom, her shorts clinging onto her tightly. "Um… Need help?" She blushed.

"N-No, I think I got it. Ooh, I feel it! Oh, Elsie, can you like, if you can, lift the couch, or push it or something?"

"Oh um… yeah." She walked over to the couch, grabbing one of the armrests and with all her strength, pushed it back just a little.

"Aha! I got it!" Anna quickly got up from the floor, hugging the remote. "Yessss, movie time!"

"Anna," Elsa sighed, looking up to the clock. "It's four in the morning! Go to bed."

The redhead, gasped, a hand against her chest as if she was pretending to be hurt. "M-M-My sister is telling me to go to bed… Y-You never do that…"

"That's because you're usually not that loud, and you woke me up. God, silly, I have work tomorrow."

Anna pouted, shoulders slouched down. There was a pondering silence for a few moments, the clock ticking away and Elsa was beginning to get upset for making her little sister upset… as if she ever was.

Elsa's heart skipped a beat, quickly finding the puppy eyes of Anna watching her. It was just impossible for Elsa to refuse to let her watch one, JUST one, movie before she went to bed. "Anna-"

"Elsa, netflix and chill?"

"!"

Did she hear that right? Netflix and chi- No, there's no way that's what Anna meant. Her baby sister was simply requesting to watch a movie together. God, twisting innocent words into innuendo, how much lower can she sink?

"I can't, Anna, I'm no longer a student like you, remember? I work in the early morning. Now go to sleep! I don't care what time you have class tomorrow; I won't allow you to stay up this late."

Anna huffed, "Fine, stinker."

The redhead threw the remote haphazardly in the direction of the couch and walked past Elsa to go to her room, refusing to meet eyes. Elsa sighed and rubbed her temples before she, too, also returned to her room.

Elsa didn't meet Anna for the whole next day until she returned from work. She wondered if the younger girl was still angry at her for refusing her request last night. ' _If that's the case, I might be getting the silent treatment for the next few days,'_ Elsa thought as she unlocked the door and stepped inside her house.

Only to be greeted once again with the sight of a cute wriggling bottom near the couch.

The rebellious remote might simply be Anna's karma for constantly throwing it around carelessly, but what exactly did Elsa do to deserve this fate? To be presented with such a cruel temptation despite her trying her very best to be a good sister for Anna?

Swallowing, Elsa put down her purse on the kitchen table before walking over to the adjacent living area, where her little sister was trying to find the remote under the couch.

Much like yesterday, Anna was wearing pajama shorts. So short that from where Elsa was standing behind her, the blonde could see the teasing end of the girl's ass cheeks. Today though, instead of the loose shirt that could drift down to reveal the skin of her lower back, Anna had a spaghetti strap fitting top on. One that clung to her girly curves so tightly like a second skin, showing the perfect slim waist and the cute flare of her hips. Together with the perfectly round, adorable behind that the white shorts showed off, Elsa was acutely aware of how attractive her little sister had become when she wasn't—didn't _dare_ —looking.

The blonde cleared her throat, an apologetic wince forming immediately after when she heard a loud thump and a yelp from the girl currently underneath the couch.

With some difficulty—but not without getting her pants snagged on the way out, revealing even more of her underwear _Jesus Christ was her little sister trying to tempt her_ —Anna managed to extract herself, her skin flushed from the impromptu exercise.

With considerably more difficulty, Elsa managed to tear her eyes away from the tantalizing expanse of freckled skin, only to realize the redhead was scowling at her, one hand rubbing the sore area behind her head.

"What do you want?"

Ah. So she really was still a little angry. Or that could've been from hitting her head hard enough to shake the couch. In any case, Elsa did miss spending time with her, and yes, she realized that it sounded cheesy if not a little creepy but she couldn't help it. So she said the first thing that came to mind, "Netflix, then chill?" In a non-romantic way of course, like when Anna said it.

Anna frowned, looking at Elsa in suspicion. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Elsa paused, sighing quickly in slight apprehension before looking at her again. "You're still trying to find that remote?"

The redhead grumbled, "Found it long ago."

"You're really mad at me, aren't you?"

She shrugged, quickly sitting back on the couch, turning on the television to whatever stupid channel caught her sight. Anna didn't say anything to ease up Elsa's worry. But still, Elsa couldn't be bothered by Anna's tantrum, she was a grown up. A woman with responsibilities, a woman that needed to work to feed her family. To feed her little sister.

The grownup sighed again, trying to start a conversation.

"So how is school? Is everything going well?"

Nothing but a quiet hum came from Anna's lips.

And just like that, their one-sided conversation lasted throughout the TV program, whatever it was that they were supposed to watch. It was strange for Anna to be angry at her over such a small conflict, but Elsa didn't have enough energy to think about it.

Standing up from the couch to get ready for bed, Elsa hesitated for a moment before bending down to gather her little sister in a hug. For a moment, Anna couldn't think, couldn't breathe as she felt her older sister's arms, oh so warm, wrapping around her, her perfume overwhelming her senses, her light hair tickling her cheeks. "I love you," she whispered. "I'm sorry for last night, please don't be mad at me anymore, alright? I'd do anything for you, Anna."

Anything.

* * *

Elsa was having an internal debate whether she should install a wire for the remote so that it wouldn't get lost anymore, or whether she should burn all of Anna's shorts.

After the heartfelt declaration and sisterly hug that night five days ago, she thought for sure Anna would have forgiven her. Little did she know the redhead would continue to be inexplicably irritated at her no matter how much she'd tried to spend more time with Anna. And the remote kept disappearing under the couch and Anna kept wearing those damn shorts while getting on all fours trying to reach for it. These days, it's almost as if Elsa couldn't look into the living room anymore without catching sight of the dangerously tempting view.

 _Be a responsible adult. Be a responsible adult. Conceal, don't feel._

"Anna?" Elsa called, coming downstairs. "Anna? It's late, you should go to bed."

Anna grumbled, under the couch _again_ trying to find the remote.

Elsa swallowed hard, seeing the redhead's bottom again. _Conceal, don't feel. She's your sister, dammit._ "D-Did you really lose the remote again?"

Anna came up, holding the remote, a wide smile spread across her face, "Nope, I have it right here. Seriously, we need to get at least ten of these so I stop losing them." Anna sat back on the couch, turning on a movie. "So, Netflix and _chill_?" She asked, emphasis on 'chill'.

Elsa sighed but decided against protesting, walking over to the couch. She plopped down on the other end of the couch from Anna. "What movie are we watching tonight?"

Anna shrugged, "How about a rom com? Those are pretty funny. And corny, but who doesn't love a good corny movie?"

Elsa nodded and turned to the television, "So, any you had in mind?"

As Anna got the movie—a romantic comedy—ready, Elsa took the chance to muse. It didn't escape her that Anna's mood tonight seemed to be significantly improved compared to the whole week. Maybe Elsa's effort of trying to spend more time with her sister had finally paid off. She felt so proud of herself!

After twenty minutes into the movie, Elsa began to drift off. She had had a long day at work after all, and the fluffy blanket on the couch didn't help. In her drowsy state, she didn't notice the rustling beside her, until her arm came into contact with something. Apparently, the redhead had moved from the other end of the couch to snuggle with her sister. Too bad, Anna's warm breath on the sleepy girl's collarbone jolted her awake, knocking off the remote in Anna's hand in the process.

"Jesus, what's with you, Elsa?!"

"I'm sorry, okay? You just startled me is all."

Anna rolled her eyes before standing up to retrieve the flying remote. _Did I see a smirk? Nah…_ Elsa shook her head to make herself more sober. She should really stop hallucinating her little sister trying to seduce her, that's just so wrong, that's just delusiona-

All coherent thoughts came to a screeching halt when she looked at what Anna was doing. The redhead was trying to reach the remote that had been sent flying under the TV shelf. Her wriggling butt seemed to be even rounder and cuter today, and Elsa wasn't sure if it's due to the _pink_ shorts, or due to Elsa's lower viewing angle because she was sitting down. She couldn't stop staring at the hypnotizing movement before her. And the accompanied moans as Anna struggled to reach into the narrow space between the shelf and the floor definitely weren't helping.

 _No Elsa. Stop this. Stop this right now. She's your sister._ Just _your sister._

But really who was she kidding? When was the last time her desires listened to her inner pleas? This was the one thing that seemed to always slip out of Elsa's iron-like control. And _why_ is she still not done?!

"A-Anna…" Elsa began, but immediately stopped once she realized that _she had matched Anna's moans and oh god-_

Anna's head popped back into view as she held the newly-retrieved remote in her hand. Her teal eyes were dilated, if Elsa wasn't mistaken, and her breathing was heavier. Whether from the effort of reaching the remote, or if it was her darkest fantasy coming true, the blonde wasn't entirely sure.

"It's...kinda chilly here, don't you think?" her sister said, voice...odd, for some reason.

Elsa frowned, unable to quite place the tone. But at least Anna hadn't brought up her slip just now…she could work with this shift in topic. "You can, uh...use some of the blanket," she offered, already pushing away her less-than-sisterly thoughts to the back of her mind. So long as Anna didn't try to cuddle or anything, she could-

 _Spoke too soon._

"Mm… Elsa, you're such a good cuddler," Anna nuzzled against Elsa, leaning her head on Elsa's shoulder.

 _Shit, shit. Conceal, don't feel. She's your sister!_

In Elsa's state of panic, she didn't realize Anna was staring straight at her.

"Why are you so tense?"

"O-Oh… no reason," Elsa laughed awkwardly. "Just work… nothing else." Elsa gulped audibly, keeping her attention on the television.

Anna refused to backdown and kept watching her sister, "Are you coming down with a fever? I could go make you some soup."

Elsa shook her head, not trusting herself to talk.

Not listening to Elsa's obvious denial, Anna went to the kitchen, took a stool, and racked the cupboards in search of a can of chicken soup. Frankly working was Elsa's thing, and getting groceries was her thing, but she was always too lazy to do so. And even if she wasn't, most of the time she would find herself hunching over at the sweets/candy corner anyway.

Her hand rummaged around in the dusty interiors of the cupboard, trying to feel some sort of metallic cylindrical object. Her fingers weaved through packages of the unknown and untouched, that for some reason seemed to go on forever.

But then just as she was about to give up, her fingernails hit something with a slight clang. She felt the object.

Hmm… metallic, cold, cylindrical…. this could be it!

Hoping it was not a can of tuna or whatever way overdue stuff that managed to house itself in there Anna grabbed hold of the can, twisted, and slowly, with as much skill as she could manage, pulled it out of the cupboard. And for once luck was finally on her side, because nothing fell out. (A few bags of spaghetti almost did, though she caught them in time) And it was actually a can of chicken soup!

Preparing it was easy enough, and soon with a cheerful ding, the steamy liquid was ready to be consumed. Using two wet cloths (she learnt her lesson before) she brought the hot bowl out to the couch, where Elsa was. Her sister looked visibly exhausted, and she knew that a bowl of chicken soup could brighten anyone's day, so she was proud in a sense that she was the one bringing the relief to her big sister.

Her big _sister_.

Elsa heard footsteps and looked in Anna's direction, and she could _smell the soup from here it smells so heavenly…_ And even if she didn't want to admit it, she was technically getting headaches lately. Either from work or-

 _Stop it._

Anna put the soup down on the low table, making sure to make her movement as slow and as deliberate as possible. Elsa couldn't help herself. She took a little whiff at the smell. Unfortunately Anna heard her. She smirked.

"Like what you see?"

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" asked Elsa in disbelief. Because if she had heard correctly, there was no denying it this time, her sister _was_ flirting with her and jesus christ what was she going-

"I said, like what you smell?" replied Anna with that infuriating smirk still on her face. If anything, it seemed to be growing bigger. And it was doing all sorts of ungodly things to Elsa.

She couldn't keep going like this. The blonde stood up abruptly, and stalked over to her imp of a younger sister. Anna never stopped smirking, crossing her arms and standing her ground inches away from her sister's thunderous expression. The redhead licked her lips, the movement readily followed by heated eyes. Elsa opened her mouth-

Her cell phone interrupted with an obnoxious _bzzzzzzzzt. Bzzzzzzzzzt._

Both heads snapped over to the table, and if looks could burn, the poor phone would have vaporized in seconds.

After staring at the offending piece of technology until it rang for the fifth time, Elsa held in a sigh and walked over to grab it from the table. Without even looking at who was calling, she snarled, "What?"

"Babeeee, I'm so cold tonight. Won't you come over to warm me up?"

Elsa blanched at the unfamiliar voice and removed the phone from her ear so she could take a look at the calling number. Strange number. _Are you fucking kidding me?_

"Wrong number! Make sure to look at what you're dialing next time!" With a huff, Elsa clicked her phone shut and rubbed her forehead, before looking at where Anna was still standing.

 _Well, I do have to thank that interruption for not letting me commit a mistake._

"Thank you for the soup, Anna." Elsa smiled before taking her seat on the couch again and quickly finished the food, then taking the empty bowl to the sink, all the while being careful not to have any further eye contact with her little sister.

"I guess that's it for me tonight," the blonde said while preparing to go upstairs. "You can finish the movie, but after that please go to bed too, Anna."

She made a quick escape, all too painfully aware of the glare Anna was burning into her back this whole time.

* * *

Sunday. What a glorious day of the week—or at least it was supposed to be unless you have an angry little sister on your menu.

Elsa dreaded walking down the stairs that morning. All of her effort over the last week had been destroyed in a single night, and now she might very well have to repeat it again until Anna decided to have mercy and cease her tantrum.

Yet what greeted her in the dining room was a spectacle she had never expected to see while alive.

"Ah Elsa, you're up! Are you hungry? I'm making pancakes, they should be ready in a few minutes."

Anna. Her Anna. Up and shining at SEVEN A.M. ON A SUNDAY. Chirping about. Making pancakes. Smiling at her. What alternate dimension was this?

Trying to collect her dropped jaw on the kitchen's floor, Elsa managed to find her voice again, "...Y- You're up early, Anna."

"I went to bed at the same time you did last night. There's no point in finishing that movie by myself," the redhead said with a shrug while turning off the stove and placing the pancakes on two plates.

"Right..." Elsa went to take the orange juice out of the fridge and prepared the utensils as well. Anna's mood was good and she should be grateful and play along graciously, instead of being suspicious about it. That train of thought improved Elsa's own mood, too. "After breakfast, do you want to take a walk together? There's a new gift shop open near the third block that looks pretty cute. I can buy you something."

"Sure."

And just like that, their morning passed by pleasantly. After checking out the gift shop in their neighborhood and Elsa buying Anna a snowman plushie-one with a monstrous-looking face and spikes on its back, which helped Anna to solidify her opinion that Elsa has questionable taste in snowmen, if this and the Olaf plushie at home was any indication-the two sisters went grocery shopping and then had lunch at a local restaurant.

Elsa was happy. No angry Anna equals a happy Elsa. This day couldn't be any more perfect!

 _Spoke too soon, again._

* * *

Of course after coming back from lunch, Anna just had to insist they finish last night's movie. Of course Anna just had to change from her jeans to the cotton shorts because it's more comfortable. And of course, the remote just had to get lost again.

This time, it was stuck between the armrest and the cushion.

Elsa wasn't sure why Anna didn't let her rescue the remote. After all, it was stuck on _her_ end of the couch. As soon as Elsa noticed the remote they were looking for was stuck in there, the redhead—from her seat on the other end of the couch—had quickly leaned over, swatting Elsa's hand away, and tried to retrieve the object on her own.

Meaning, Anna was currently on all fours, draping herself over Elsa's lap.

Elsa sat still as a statue. The proximity of Anna's lithe body in this intimate position and her faintly sweet scent were too much for her to handle.

"Damn it! It dropped down even lower. Geez," Anna huffed and lowered her chest to the couch, shoving her whole arm into the space between the armrest and the cushion in chase of the escaping remote, lightly swaying her bottom in the process.

And Elsa was having the closest view of said bottom than ever before.

It's literally dancing right in front of her chest.

She didn't dare to breathe. Any movement now would make her chest come into contact with that gorgeously adorable region of her little sister. _Conceal, don't feel!_

As if reading her mind, Anna began to squirm, now rubbing the right side of her hips on Elsa's body. The contact petrified the poor blonde. Yet, she couldn't stop staring at the perfection dancing right before her eyes.

Subconsciously, Elsa brought her left hand up to lightly touched the back of Anna's thighs.

That seemed to startle the redhead, because she jumped a little and snapped her head back to look at Elsa, who still couldn't take her eyes off of the tight shorts that clung to Anna's behind.

"Y- You still can't get it out yet?" Elsa hoarsely voiced her question.

"...Not yet."

Elsa was now painfully aware of what her hand was doing. The soft skin on the back of Anna's thighs made her never want to stop feeling them. Her touch became a little more firm, sliding a bit up and down the expanse of smooth skin, and each time coming dangerously closer to the end of Anna's shorts.

"You should have let me do it."

"S-Shush, just let me..."

Anna's hips restarted its slight swaying, but this time it's an involuntary action. Elsa's touch was making the redhead weak in the knees.

It took all of Elsa to hold back the groan rumbling in her stomach and her hands from shoving her sister back onto the couch and doing whatever could land her in jail.

With a frustrated sigh, Anna climbed back up to her seat and crossed her arms, "Fine, you do it." She said with a roll of her eyes. And before Elsa could wash herself with relief of all sinful thoughts she never acted on, Anna said, "On second thought, can we play something? I want to play Last of Us."

With the lopsided grin plastered on Anna's face, Elsa felt like she was treading on thin ice. Anna knew she never held interest in a zombie apocalypse game, and… "But… there's only one controller."

Anna picked up the controller from the coffee table in front of them and narrowed her eyes at her sister. Widening her grin, she dropped it. "I know."

The remote made a clanking sound as it hit the ground and Elsa's jaws fell.

She just stared.

And then Anna spoke again, "Pick it up, Elsa."

Her voice sent a rush down Elsa's spine. When Elsa stood up and took the few steps over to the other side of the couch, she caught a glimpse of Anna's frown before deciding _wrong move_ when Anna raised her legs, resting them on the coffee table.

If it weren't for the fact the room was awkwardly silent, and she couldn't shake off the way Anna was looking at her, Elsa would've frowned at her sister's disrespectful behavior. But while dealing with so many conflicting emotions, she found herself having trouble navigating around a simple room she had been living years in. A part of her wished a cricket would just chirp so she could go something like "Oh would you look at that!" but another part of her shivered in a mix of fear and anticipation of what was happening, or about to happen.

Perhaps she was just thinking too much, it was _impossible_ … for her feelings, whatever they were, to be mutual with her sister.

 _HER SISTER._

When Anna started whistling and playing with her braids instead, the gut feeling Elsa had seemed to intensify. Could Anna really..?

With much difficulty, she swallowed everything bubbling in her throat and turned to walk around the table instead.

Fortunately, the remote did _not_ fall under the couch this time so Elsa wasn't struck with the same curse Anna seemed to have for the past few days.

Elsa picked up the controller and gave it to Anna, then returned to her seat on the couch. For a few moments, Elsa thought she had escaped her fate… Until Anna threw the damn thing _again_.

Elsa's heart dropped at the same time the controller landed on the carpet with a soft thud. This time though, Anna was looking at her with an extremely scary look. One that told her she better not repeat her earlier mistake—whatever that was.

"Pick it up."

"...!"

Elsa made a silent whiny noise at the back of her throat. Scared, she didn't dare to stand up and go around the coffee table like she did just moments ago. Her fingers twitched, unsure what to do.

"Elsa, I said pick. It. Up."

Jolted from her stupor, Elsa began to lift her lead-like body up and slowly moved closer to where Anna was sitting, eyes never leaving her sister's. The closer she was getting there, the faster her heart beat. And when she was within an arm's reach, Anna shifted slightly so that the redhead now had her back against the armrest, her legs stretched across the couch, fully facing Elsa.

With one hand on the armrest behind Anna, Elsa began to lower her body so that she could reach for the game controller on the floor, behind Anna's back. And of course in doing so, her face became only a few inches from the redhead's.

The redhead's cheeks were slightly red now, yet her face remained stern, as if daring Elsa to fail picking up the damn controller.

There's no way for Elsa to reach the floor without letting her body fully rest on Anna's. And so she did.

Anna let out a deep sigh and Elsa felt her stomach shift. Anna's warm breath brushed against her face and Elsa shivered. Her skin stood and she froze for a moment, slightly cringing at the slowly warming sensation below.

Anna then started to slowly slide down from her sitting position so she was lying on the couch, head on the armrest, with Elsa almost fully lying on top of her. The blonde tried to rewire her brain to resume picking the god damned controller up, but the feeling of her sister's entire body against hers made it an almost impossible task.

From this intimate position, Elsa could feel Anna's breath on her lips. Her eyes roamed all over the redhead's face, marveling at the half-lidded pretty eyes, the cute freckles smattering across the blushing cheeks, the button nose that was exhaling heavy puffs of air, the adorable pink lips that were just asking to be kissed...

"Here."

Anna wasn't able to register what Elsa meant for a good several seconds, until she tore her gaze from her big sister's and looked at the game controller that the blonde had picked up and was now presenting to her. She snapped back and looked at Elsa in disbelief, eyes cleared of arousal and replaced with anger and a hint of frustrated tears. She couldn't believe that at this point, Elsa still couldn't take a hint!

The redhead scowled, ripping the controller off from Elsa's offering hand and made a move to get up.

...Only to be pushed back down harshly. The back of Anna's head hit the cushioned armrest in a dull thud, leaving her disoriented for a moment, but not hurt.

"But no games now," Elsa whispered.

The sudden predatory look in Elsa's eye paralyzed the redhead. She'd never seen her big sister like this before.

Anna watched as Elsa licked her lips and before she knew it, the words slipped from her lips, "About time," and then she closed her eyes and let Elsa take her lips in a kiss.

It was chaste at first, cautious. Their lips barely touched but their breaths lingered. Anna could feel Elsa trembling, as if… she was afraid… There was a soft sound of Elsa clenching her fists on her sides.

" _Let it go,"_ she whispered, and her lips were taken again.

This time there was no sign of hesitancy as Elsa heeded her sister's encouraging words and their lips crashed together with a fiery passion. Heated moans were exchanged from one mouth to the other as enthusiastic tongues explored and caressed fervently. Antsy hands quickly followed suit to touch and feel the incredible warmth radiating from between their entwined bodies.

Elsa couldn't believe it was happening; she couldn't believe what she was doing with her own little sister! She was actually kissing her and experiencing the heavenly bliss that only Anna's lovely mouth could provide her! And oh, did Anna taste exquisite! Elsa wanted to just eat her up, and she was finally, FINALLY going to be able to get the chance to do so.

The anticipation was enough to almost make her burst and she was certain there would be no more holding back now.

As Elsa sat up, she pulled Anna along, unwilling to separate themselves. Hands went everywhere, to Anna's back, pulling her sister closer, and Anna's around her neck. One toothy grin into the kiss lead to a giggle by another.

Elsa had been with many girls, but _oh god,_ there was no sound like Anna's. Melodious, adorable, and precious. And her touches through the clothes—they weren't enough.

As if her eagerness was understood through the kiss, Anna laughed even more. "Easy there, tiger," she said, breaking the kiss.

Elsa nearly growled but the sight of Anna taking off her shirt took her breath away.

She winked at her sister and stuck out her tongue, "Like what you see?"

"No, I just always dreamed I was the one to take it off, not you," she murmured softly before tackling her sister down again for another kiss. The couch creaked a little and Elsa felt a leg under her slip off. The two of them fell into the tiny space on the floor with a soft thud and Anna laughed.

But Elsa didn't care, busy pressing wet kisses along her sister's jawline, all she wanted was to get more of Anna's clothes off. "Oh god," and that was all she could think of, chanting it like a mantra in her head because running her palm down Anna's sides, her smooth skin just felt so _damn good_. It was like nothing she had ever imagined.

A tug on her shirt and a pout against the lips paused her in her advances, "Elsa, your... shirt."

"I want your bra off first."

Anna started to comply, but when her fingers reached for the clasp behind her they clashed with another pair of hands that were already in the process of doing just that. Apparently Elsa was determined not to let Anna steal _her_ job this time.

Except Elsa's hands were shaking so tremendously because of her blazing excitement that she couldn't quite undo the clasp, her fingers tripping and fumbling over each other clumsily, so with a snarl she snapped the strap with her super sexually frustrated strength and the broken bra fell free.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed with a pout, eyes flicking briefly to the now useless bra on the floor beside them. "That was my favorite bra!"

Elsa didn't respond right away, mesmerized and rendered speechless by her sister's boobs staring up at her, pleading for her to touch them. It was clear to her those perky breasts were meant to be suckled and loved by Elsa's mouth only—no one else's—and she licked her lips, preparing herself for her scrumptious feast. "You don't need it. Beautiful breasts such as these should not be restrained," she cooed, cupping them fondly.

The smirk Anna gave her in response had Elsa trembling with impatience. And then, very slowly, the redhead lifted her hands…

Only to tug Elsa's shirt all the way up to expose her own bra instead.

"A-Anna!" the blonde squeaked, but Anna was already laughing, tugging it the rest of the way until Elsa was forced to take it off. It was only fair to make the blonde keep her promise after Anna had finished her end of the bargain.

No sooner had she tossed her shirt off to the side did Anna's lips hungrily crash into hers once again. Pushing the girl back down, Elsa desperately massaged Anna's soft mounds that felt like heaven in her hands, while feeling hands sliding up her back to strip her out of her own bra. As soon as the clasp was freed, she threw the offending article off to the side, slightly pulling away from Anna to appreciate the sight before her.

Elsa grinned, delicate fingers wrapped around the tiny waist of Anna's. "You're so beautiful…" she murmured, lips brushing against the softness of Anna's skin. Their hearts were pounding, and they stared into each other's eyes, wanting, longing, _lusting,_ for their touches. Oh, yes, they were lusting and from the darkness of their eyes, the blankness, and even scrambling of their mind, they'd been wanting each other and no way were they letting go of each other-

Anna giggled lowly, lowering her eyes to the delicious lips of her sister. "I want you…" she whispered, faintly.

And Elsa, she was getting.

As soft as a delicate feather, Elsa pressed her lips against Anna's, lifting her hand to her cheek. God, was her skin soft, hot, so… inviting for her lips and tongue. Her moans filled the room as well as filling the blonde with goosebumps all over her paleness.

Elsa wanted more, and slowly, carefully, she made a bold move to lick the redhead's bottom lip. Anna giggled, fingers quickly going through the thickness of Elsa's hair, as if telling her to go on.

As if her tongue just couldn't wait any longer to get the sweet, sweet taste of Anna, she shoved her tongue into her opened mouth. They danced in circles, exploring each other. Both girls held onto each other close and immediately, Anna gasped, feeling Elsa's knee pressed between her legs. "E-Elsa… ah…" she sighed, tilting her head up and closing her eyes in ecstasy.

The blonde slowly pulled away, cheeks flushed. "Anna…"

The way Anna looked at her, Elsa couldn't get enough. As if she was an animal in heat, she nuzzled into Anna's neck and bit.

"F-Fuck…" Anna moaned, quickly thrusting her hip against Elsa's knee. She spread her legs more, inviting Elsa to pleasure, to have her there. Because to Anna, right now, she was hers to have, hers to keep.

Elsa slowly lowered her fingertips, teasing her skin, to her breasts. Touching the perked, pink tips, the blonde sighed against the soft sensation and kissed her way down to the middle of her chest. Looking up to her little sister, she mouthed warmly against the heated skin between her two freckled mounds, "I love you…"

"E-Elsa… please… I-I want…"

"And you'll have me. All of me," Elsa whispered against her heated skin, "I promise. But for now…"

Her hand trailed down Anna's stomach, tracing idle patterns until they reached the hem of her shorts. Elsa could already feel the wetness seeping through the fabric against her knee, and smiled.

Anna mewled, her hips thrusting, trying to find friction as Elsa languidly dipped her hand beneath her sister's shorts, beneath the waistband of her underwear, and down to the glistening treasure below. Her fingers brushed against soft curls, and Anna inhaled sharply.

"E-Elsa…"

Elsa kissed at one of her nipples, murmuring sweet nothings as her fingers glided over wet folds, finally dipping between them-

Anna gave a loud cry, her hips jerking as her breathing grew heavier. Elsa smiled once more against her sun-kissed skin as her fingers began pistoning in and out of her sister's warmth. Anna's walls clamped around the intruding digits, wet squelches filling the air between them, broken only by their pants as Elsa slowed down.

"No, no, no…!" Anna whined, thrusting her hips desperately, "Elsa, don't...don't tease!"

Her thumb brushed over her clit, and Anna shrieked, clamping her legs around Elsa as the blonde began lightly circling the throbbing, pink button nestled among her folds. Her fingers picked up their pace once more, brushing against a rough patch somewhere inside, and Anna gave another cry of pleasure.

"It's okay… I've got you, Anna," Elsa whispered, lips pressed to the skin of her breast. Anna's lusting eyes, tears slowly streaming down her cheeks, looked up at her. And Elsa groaned, biting against the side of her breast when Anna tugged against her hair. She could hear her heart beating loudly, feeling it pound against her body-and they matched with each other.

"P-Please… Elsa… Elsa, I love you… I've been loving you since I was a child… Elsa…" the younger one cried and immediately let out a pleasurable gasp of ecstasy and pain. Two fingers slowly plunged into her tight core and she arched her back, tilting her head back. "God, Elsa!" she screamed, legs wrapped around the older girl's body.

"I've got you… I love you… I fucking love you," she breathed, curling her fingers and without any knowledge, she pressed against the girl's sweet spot. Gasping out loud, silent screams leaving Anna's lips, Elsa left her trembling and jerking through the white hot waves of pleasure.

Spurts of clear fluid dripped out of her swollen sex in a hurry and onto Elsa's fingers.

Scratches were left on Elsa's shoulder blades and Anna was drooling. Ah, the older girl had left her body feeling like it was made of jelly—maybe even making her feel like a toy that Elsa was playing… forever… and ever.

Anna breathed heavily, unable to collect her thoughts of what just happened.

Elsa beamed down at Anna proudly, her own breaths coming out in quick, breathless pants as her eyes admiringly drank in the aftermath of her work.

She had brought her baby sister to a glorious climax and it was by far her greatest accomplishment in life, no contest. If she died right then and there, she would at least die a happy woman.

A sinful, incestuous lesbian woman… but a happy one, nonetheless.

Retracting her fingers from Anna's moist, hot depths, Elsa brought the coated digits to her mouth and, _Oh god,_ the bliss that graced her taste buds was phenomenal. She imagined tasting Anna countless times before, but nothing she dreamed up remotely compared to the real deal. Anna's unique flavor was better than the finest, most expensive wine in the whole entire world, and the fact that Elsa never actually tasted such wine didn't matter. She knew it was true, regardless.

But this wasn't enough. Looking down at her blissful and exhausted little sister, Elsa wanted to mess her up even more. Years of repressed feelings and especially Anna's incessant teasing this week had built up a monster within Elsa. She wanted to consume her, to ingrain herself in Anna's every cell, to make it absolutely sure Anna was hers and that this was not a dream.

Her hands trailed from Anna's neck down to her breasts, her flat stomach, her slim waist, and finally arriving at the shorts that had been the bane of her existence for the past week. Elsa hooked her thumbs inside the waistband and in a swift movement, removed the thin garment off of Anna's hips and off of her legs. Even Anna was a bit startled at Elsa's proficiency in stripping her, considering Anna's legs were still on either side of Elsa just moments ago.

The only clothes that was left on the redhead was a pair of silky black panties. Earlier due to the rush to satisfy her lust, Elsa had not had a chance to fully appreciate what her sister was wearing. But now she would. Elsa brought her left hand to caress the smooth silk of the garment's front, making Anna moan cutely. It was so cute that the blonde had to lean down to kiss the girl, tongue thrusting inside Anna's mouth and caressing everywhere she could reach.

Her right hand joined with the left to get inside the panties from behind, massaging the soft round ass cheeks that had haunted her ever since Anna started the cruel remote-searching antic. Anna's moans seemed to intensify even more at the feel of her older sister's hands on her butt, but no sound could escape since Elsa made sure to drink it all with her own mouth.

Finally, when Elsa couldn't wait any longer, she broke off the kiss and sat up again, making Anna whine at the sudden loss of contact. But within a second, Elsa began to remove Anna's panties in the same fashion as she did with the shorts.

However, instead of taking if off all the way, Elsa left it hanging around the redhead's right ankle.

"Leave it there," Elsa instructed in a low voice.

And oh god did that do wonders to Anna's arousal. The feeling of lying naked on the floor in the middle of the living room, with only a panties wrapped around an ankle, was so wrong that it made her even _wetter_ if that was possible.

When Elsa licked her lips, Anna felt the hair on her skin stand at attention and suddenly it felt extremely cold. She shivered in anticipation as Elsa crawled closer to her.

She spread her legs to give her sister even more access and judging by the look on Elsa's face, Anna knew she wasn't disappointed. Warm hands pressed gently against her inner thighs, and when Elsa opened her mouth, Anna could feel her warm breath tickling her center, causing her to buck her hips.

Elsa pressed her tongue flat against Anna's entrance. Without entering, she lapped at Anna's wet folds as if cleaning her sister's core, savoring every drip of ecstasy from earlier. When Anna thrust her hips, whimpering, Elsa didn't give in. But instead, with more strength in her palms, she pushed Anna's legs further apart, and stroked her sister's clit with her tongue.

"Elsa-!" Anna screamed, panting with every attempt to get more of her sister. "Elsa, Elsa, Elsa… _please, please_ stop-"

"Stop?"

Anna could practically feel her sister smirk. "N-no, please, let- let me cum, please!"

The redhead started thrusting harder against her mouth. She licked her sister's entrance again, gently, dipping in, teasing her entrance, drowning herself in Anna's whining. Watching Anna's abs ripple drove Elsa crazy. Unable to resist it anymore, she thrust her tongue in.

Anna felt so warm inside, so wet. She kept lapping her insides, tasting her sister's juice, earning herself screams that encouraged her to quicken her pacing.

Elsa felt her the heat between her own legs flare and couldn't resist it anymore. Abruptly stopping her administrations on Anna's pussy, Elsa stood up to strip off her jeans and panties in a single movement. Kicking off the clothes-being painfully aware of how wet the area between her legs had become-Elsa kneeled back down on the floor between the wide-spread legs of her sister.

Elsa lifted Anna's left leg up and moved closer, straddling the redhead's other legs and lowered herself until their centers _kissed_.

The feeling of their wet pussy lips coming together was so exquisite that the blonde was unable to suppress a satisfied growl, whereas Anna let out a long, lustful moan. Finally, finally she was one with Anna!

Elsa started to grind.

She buckled her hips wildly, trying to get as much friction as possible in hard jerks. The delicious feeling of Anna's sopping cunt was something she could never imagine letting go. She raised Anna's left leg even higher, putting it over her shoulder and holding on as if her life depended on it.

Anna was incoherent at this point. All the sounds coming from her mouth was a series of keening and mewling. She tried to chant Elsa's name but the pleasure was too intense for her to do even that simple task. She wanted this feeling to never end.

"Anna, Anna- I'm c-coming!" Elsa cried out. And with a last thrust, Anna felt her core tightening and she couldn't take it anymore.

The orgasm hit both of them hard. Anna swore she could see stars exploding behind her eyelids. Meanwhile, Elsa never stopped moving her hips, trying to prolong their pleasure for as long as possible. And that made Anna hit her third climax of the day.

After a while, Elsa's movement began to cease. Anna forced herself to open her eyes and looked at the woman who had brought her so much happiness.

"Elsa, kiss me," she whispered.

Her legs were still spread wide and their lower lips still hadn't left each other, but she needed Elsa now. And when Elsa leaned down to comply her request, Anna let out a content sigh into their kiss. She couldn't be any happier.

She felt her leg slide off Elsa's shoulder and heard the lewd squelching sound when Elsa removed herself before the blonde came back down to lay on top of her. Elsa held onto Anna's hands, pushing herself up a bit and pressed a kiss on Anna's nose. Butterflies fluttered in Anna's stomach and a flush of pink covered her cheeks.

And as if it wasn't enough, Elsa whispered, "Thank you," before resting on her again, nuzzling the crook of her neck, peppering light kisses on the drips of perspiration on her skin.

Before Anna could say anything or even _think_ , she looked down at her sister and watched as Elsa's eyes fluttered closed. The light breathing against her chest made her shiver but she couldn't help but giggle at the sight. While she was naked to the core, all wet and sticky down there, Elsa had fallen asleep on her.

Slowly, she wrapped her hands around Elsa's waist, smiling unabashedly at the warm sensation of her sister's porcelain skin. She pulled her up slightly as she turned to her side, allowing Elsa to rest on her arm instead, and with a free hand, she pulled her sister closer to her chest and held on tightly. "I love you, too," she whispered in a kiss on the platinum blonde bangs before closing her eyes as well.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

A/N: Participants this time are Iamrottingbitch, CanITellUSmThin, Mad-Frozen, Liamgrbd, Squaresrcool, Pegacorn1210, the-wandering-quill, Nojamhere. Thank you all.


End file.
